Prismas
by highonbooks
Summary: pris.ma : 1 Fís Sólido prismático de seção triangular, de vidro ou de cristal, que serve para decompor os raios luminosos. 2 Modo de ver ou considerar as coisas; ponto de vista. - segunda da série 'Óptica' -


Não-betada. Reviews são aceitas com muito amor.

* * *

Tom decidiu que branco era a cor mais odiosa do planeta e, se ele tivesse a chance, iria exterminá-la do universo. Como estava morto, e era muito difícil não surtar a cada segundo com essa afirmação, o tempo não existia para ele. E ali, sozinho com seus pensamentos, ele tinha que se arrepender. Isso, é claro, estava se mostrando uma tarefa árdua. Tom não tinha nenhuma base de sentimentos com o que começar.

'Isso é impossível!' ele exclamou.

'Nada é impossível Tom, se você se esforçar. ' Uma voz familiar disse atrás dele.

Tom congelou. Se a pessoa que havia falado era quem ele achava que era, uma discussão de proporções titânicas estava prestes a acontecer. Com um suspiro, virou-se na direção da voz.

'Dumbledore. '

'Tom, também é um prazer em revê-lo. ' o mais velho disse, sentando-se na outra cadeira. Tom estreitou os olhos e não se moveu.

'O que você quer aqui? Achei que depois de ser _instruído_ eu iria ser deixado as sós para pensar nos meus "erros". '

'Acharam que você precisa de um empurrãozinho. ' Alvo disse sem se abalar com a grosseria do rapaz.

'_Quem_ achou?' Tom perguntou se aproximando da outra cadeira. Sua curiosidade era maior que seu ódio pelo diretor.

'Alguém, meu caro. ' Dumbledore respondeu, juntado as pontas dos dedos em um gesto de contemplação.

Respirando fundo e se poupando da dor de cabeça de insistir na pergunta, ele resmungou:

'Então! Pode começar! Ajude a minha pobre alma caída, como você supostamente já tentou fazer antes!'

'As escolhas que você fez em vida foram somente suas e você não pode me culpar pelos seus erros, Tom. Eu fiz tudo o que podia por você. ' O bruxo mais velho disse, se ajeitando na cadeira.

Tom viu vermelho.

'_Me ajudou? Fez tudo o que podia por mim?_' ele gritou. 'Você colocou fogo no meu armário, fez umas ameaças e por sete anos me tratou como um selvagem, esperando o momento de apontar o dedo e dizer 'Viram só?'. Ele terminou, bufando e passando as mãos pelo cabelo, em um gesto de nervosismo. 'Admito que minhas intenções não eram boas desde o principio. E, sim, eu reconheço que poderia ter atingido meus objetivos de outras maneiras. Mas você é muito atrevido se pensa que em algum momento, alguma de suas ações me beneficiou em algo. '

Dumbledore suspirou e encarou firmemente o outro.

'Você era um garotinho antissocial e violento, mas inocente em sua crueldade. E, se me lembro bem, nos seus primeiros anos, não havia nada que 'apontar' em você Tom, a menos que a minha relutância em aderir ao seu fã clube tenha te magoado, o que eu peço desculpas.' Ele sorriu ao ver Riddle dando um olhar mal humorado. 'Foi quando você começou a dar ouvidos ao seu lado mais escuro que eu tentei intervir, meu jovem. '

'Sim, sim, grande intervenção: _Há algo que você queira me contar, Tom? _Você realmente achou que eu ia me abrir para você, de todas as pessoas?'

'Se eu fosse um dos seus admiradores, você também não o faria Tom. Você havia decidido que ninguém era digno da sua confiança e que você era superior a qualquer ajuda. Eu fiz o que podia: observei e rezei pelo melhor. '

O rapaz voltou a se sentar, com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa e as mãos no rosto, tentando esfregar a dor de cabeça que começa a despontar em sua têmpora para longe.

'Como eu saio daqui professor?' ele perguntou baixinho. 'Eu estou cansado de branco e de silêncio. '

Dumbledore contemplou a pergunta por um momento.

'Você já sentiu algo, Tom?'

'Como assim, se eu já senti? É claro que já senti! Senti medo, senti ódio, senti desprezo... '

'E alegria?'

'Talvez, não sei. Eu sei que amor não. ' Ele disse com um sorrisinho. 'Não era o slogan da sua campanha? O monstruoso Lord que não ama. '

'Você faz parecer que eu criei Lord Voldemort da minha mente caduca. '

'Eu comecei como um politico bonitinho, você podia ter focado nisso. '

'Se bem me lembro, suas ações foram tudo, menos bonitinhas. '

'Mas não nega que eu era bonitinho?'

Dumbledore levantou a sobrancelha. Tom riu e continuou:

'Certo, certo, voltemos ao trabalho de arrependimento dos meus atos infames. '

'Acho peculiar que você é ciente do quão hediondo foram os seus atos. É conhecimento público que os 'vilões são heróis em sua própria visão'. '

'Mas eu sou um sociopatinha, se lembra? Eu sei a diferença entre certo e errado, eu só não ligo. '

'Se você realmente não se importasse Tom, não teria sido colocado no limbo. '

'Oh, é mesmo?' ele disse, fingindo espanto.

'Você quer ou não a minha ajuda, Tom Riddle?' Albus perguntou, novamente sério. ' Você alega saber que o que fez foi errado e monstruoso, mas insiste em arrumar desculpas para o seu comportamento. Você diz que só conheceu a face feia da vida e que sempre foi uma vitima. Você consegue ver isso no seu passado, ou melhor, na sua vida? Ou você não quer admitir que errou?'

O silêncio era ensurdecedor. Tom continuava olhando para o tampo da mesa, evitando o olhar de Albus a todo o custo. Qual era o problema, afinal? Que ele não sentia, ou que ele não admitia que houvesse errado em tudo?

O rapaz não percebeu quando o outro havia saído. Ele continuava avaliando seu passado, tentando achar... O que? O que ele queria?

Felicidade? Ele não tinha tempo para isso.

Amor? Ele _podia _amar?

Honestidade? Generosidade? Consciência?

Quem era Tom Riddle, afinal de contas?


End file.
